


Krakens and Greco-Roman-Norse Gods

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Established Relationship, Halloween, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, weird creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween with the Avengers is unlike anything Tony has ever witnessed and Loki takes it to a whole new level</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krakens and Greco-Roman-Norse Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to everyone!

Halloween with the Avengers is unlike anything Tony has ever witnessed. The Halloweens of his earlier years have been nothing special: a bit of trick-or-treating as long as he has been young enough, parties during his college years and then he kinda lost his interest in the whole affair.

This has changed after the Avengers have been founded. Thor, who has a big enthusiasm for basically everything, had been the one to ask about the holiday, which in turn had prompted Tony to organise a Halloween party. It was nothing too big and fancy, just the Avengers and some associates. He had put Clint in charge of the decorations (with him being his partner in crime for such occasions), but the archer had been overruled by Natasha, who simply stated “You don’t want him to do this job, trust me” and it had been a success (meaning there had been a majorly drunk team of Avengers and a new tradition).

But the true fun started only after Loki became less of a threat to their world and more of an actual team member (and threat to their sanities, not to mention the (not officially defined as such) relationship he has with Tony). For some reason Loki seems to like Halloween just as much as April Fool’s Day and he takes their annual Halloween party to a whole new level.

Using real blood to decorate or hiding real bones in the decorations are some of the more harmless things; giant spiders and various scary-looking animals in the mansion (and its garden) are a different story. And even though Loki swears that those are all creatures that exist somewhere Tony isn’t quite sure of it. There can’t possibly be a place where actual krakens (or rather things that looked like krakens) crawl along the floors and up everything in their paths.

Tony watches fascinated from his place in Loki’s arms up on a levitating divan of some sorts (because apparently being a Norse god isn’t enough, so he had to dress up as a Greco-Roman God) as one of them makes its way up a sleeping Clint’s arm and is just about to reach his face, leaving ever so tiny marks on his skin where its suckers get hold of it.

He elbows Loki as good as possible and asked, “Hey, do you really have to bring those kraken-things back where they belong? I think we should totally keep one or two of them around.”

“Hm?” Loki, who has been lazily enjoying some grapes (and only he knows where he got them from, because Tony is fairly sure that they didn’t have any earlier that day), looks down at Clint and smirks. “Yes, they are rather entertaining, aren’t they? I guess we could do that, even though I’m not entirely sure how they nurture themselves.”

“We’ll have to find out then. Wouldn’t want to have starving krakens in the mansion.” Tony keeps watching intently as the kraken crawls across Barton’s face, until Loki decides that he should focus his attention on something else again and begins to nibble on his earlobe.

“What I do know is what it is that I require.” His long fingers caress Tony’s jaw and cold lips press a kiss to the side of his neck and Tony can’t help but arch into the touch.

“I would be glad to be of service.” There is another kiss pressed to his neck and fingers wandering down, trailing over his torso.

“Then we should probably leave the party now and retreat to a place where these mortals can’t follow us.”

Tony is just about to reply when he hears a loud shriek and, looking down, finds Clint wide awake and holding a kraken at arm’s length away from his face. He looks terrified and if it wasn’t for Loki holding him in place Tony would have fallen to the floor, because he laughs so hard.

“We’re definitely keeping some of those,” he presses out between fits of laughter and Loki smirks at his side, clearly pleased by the outcome of this particular part of the evening.

“That might be a good idea,” he says and leans back lazily, grapes back in his hand and all decadent roman god again and Tony would sober up, because he looks damn good like that, but he can’t, so he just keeps on laughing until Loki pulls him close and kisses him. It seems that this closeness (and the fingers creeping under his clothes) is enough to stop Tony’s laughter and when he pulls back again Loki has this look on his face, like the cat that got the cream, but still hungry for more and then he says, “But I believe we were going somewhere.” And then he smirks and teleports them away from the party and Tony has no more time to think about Halloween parties and krakens and new pets, because there’s a god requiring his attention.

 


End file.
